The present invention comprises a new Chrysanthemum, botanically known as Chrysanthemum×morifolium, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘CIDZ0017’.
‘CIDZ0017’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has small daisy-type inflorescences, white ray floret color, small medium green foliage, very compact growth habit and is very freely branched.
‘CIDZ0017’ originated from a hybridization made in February 2004 in a controlled breeding environment in Salinas, Calif. The female parent was the proprietary plant designated ‘YB-A7754’, unpatented, with white inflorescences, a faster flowering response time and flowers more uniformly.
The male parent of ‘CIDZ0017’ was an unpatented, proprietary plant identified as ‘YB-A7224’ with white inflorescences, produces pollen and the disc florets have more green. The resultant seed was sown in July 2004 in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
‘CIDZ0017’ was selected as one flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in November 2004 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘CIDZ0017’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in February 2005 in a controlled environment in Fort Myers, Fla., USA.